


A familiar image

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Discussions of cannon bad things, Gen, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Slice of Life, blood drinking mention, vampire nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Then the door flung open and the phone clattered to the floor.Sam stood in the doorway, panting openly, mouth and chin stained with blood.'Dean jumps to conclusions. Sam is tired. Both of them should probably reconsider what counts as good news.





	A familiar image

Dean growled in frustration, throwing his phone onto the bed.  
Five hours and no response from Sam.  
Five hours with no idea where to look.  
Apparently Sam had found a case in the same town where the pair had only just closed one. Dean, covered in goop and with some kind of snake monster in the trunk, hadn't even bothered asking.  
He cursed himself, vividly imagining the possibilities. Yet another mistake for the books. Who let's his own brother go wandering off on a hunt alone?  
Dean picked up the phone, figuring that calling Sam again was a more valuable use of time than blaming himself.  
Then the door flung open and the phone clattered to the floor.  
Sam stood in the doorway, panting openly, mouth and chin stained with blood.  
Dean took a step back.  
"What? I-what the hell Sammy?"  
"Dean-"  
"How could you? After all this time?"  
"Dean listen."  
"No, you listen." He strode forward, pointing a finger at Sam's face "We've done this. We've faced this- this mess - over and over. I thought we were done with this. I'm sick of watching you fail yourself. Its not-"  
"Demon blood." Sam interrupted "It's not demon blood."  
Dean blinked a little, trying to get the words to sink in.  
"I know what blood looks like Sam. If your trying to convince me you spilt some jam then you've got another thing coming."  
Sam shook his head, running a hand through his hair.  
"It's not that. This town has a- had a vampire problem. They kinda got me before I got them, you know?"  
Dean let his shoulders deflate a little "So its not demon blood?"  
Sam rolled his eyes, bringing up a hand to lift his lip. Below it hid a pair of fangs.  
Dean exhaled, chuckling a little, letting his tense form relax.  
"Well thank goodness for that. You get all the vamps?"  
Sam looked exasperated.  
"You realise how messed up it is that I'm a vampire, and you're relieved about that?"  
Dean shrugged, flopping down onto the bed.  
"Well, yeah, but lesser of two evils. Just whip up a cure. You haven't drunk human yet right?"  
"Not yet, but if you dont get up and help I might."  
"I probably wouldn't count, at this point. Can't it wait for tommorow?"  
"Dean."  
Sam stared sternly at his brother, and Dean stared stubbornly back. Eventually, the two broke into laughter.  
"Man, when did we get this messed up?" Sam asked, dragging himself from the bed.  
"Who knows. You seen my keys?" Sam handed them over, before asking "You remember the cure?"  
"Yeah, yeah." Dean waved him off "I'll get the stuff from the Impala."  
Sam sat on his own bed and began to remove his boots.  
Dean paused at the door.  
"You sure you're okay, Sammy?"  
"As I'll ever be."  
Dean nodded, and left for the car.


End file.
